sslrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Endymon Lindenroot
'HISTORY' Childhood Having experienced a hard childhood in a poor, alcoholic family, Endymon and his two sisters had to go working on the streets of Stormwind when they were only teenagers. Endymon's father was violent, and mother couldn't take care of herself, so the children had to make money for the family to get food on the table. Unfortunately, most their hard-earned cash went to their parent's drinks. At the age of fourteen, Endymon started his criminal career, first only stealing food from vendors and pickpocketing careless people. When his mother died to a gruesome illness caused by alcohol, his father abandonded the family and went missing, never to be seen again. This was at the threshold of Endymon's adulthood, and when his sisters also left the area for search of better life, Endymon got mixed up with other people like himself: thieves and burglars of the underworld. Early years, criminal activity Endymon started refining his skills and taking more chances. After a few succesful burglaries, he had more money than ever before and was able to rent a small apartment to himself. The outside of his appearance looked happy and carefree at this point, but inside him was boiling. The ghostly image of his sad childhood didn't leave him alone, and before long he found himself in a state of pure anger and disappointment towards all the people who he thought were cruel, or exploiting (like his father). After a year, he was completely consumed by this hate. Then he heard about ways to get even more money, and with it, possibly secure his future for several years forward. Someone gave him a dagger, but he promised to himself to never harm anyone who hadn't really deserved it. And so, using his hunch as his personal moral guide, he started dealing death in the night of the city, silently assassinating people for money. He killed many, but was careful when choosing his contracts, and killed only those who had hurt others severely. Many murderers and rapists were never seen again on the streets of Stormwind. Imprisonment, war ''' At the age of twenty five Endymon got caught, only moments after he had stabbed his victim. He was sent in Stormwind's prison, where he spend few months. Then, just when he was about to lose all hope of ever seeing the daylight again, someone from the army came to him with a proposition: "There is a new war, raging on the icy continent of Northrend. Come and join our frontlines to earn your freedom." Endymon didn't hesitate, but he was very close to regretting his decision when the ship finally arrived on the shores of Borean Tundra in Northrend. His squadron was full of convicts, killers like him and even some madmen. They were abruptly pushed on the coast, with only one guideline: "kill as many of the dead as you can, clear the way for us towards Icecrown. Do this, or go back in prison and serve the rest of your life in there." The battle against the undead scourge was completely ruthless. Most of Endymon's comrades were killed brutally before they were halfway out of Borean Tundra. Days, weeks and months got mixed up in Endymon's head, and his life turned into a simple battle for survival. For convicts, there were no safe havens like other soldiers. They were sent in Northrend to clear the way with their lives. Until finally, after an immeasurable time, it was over. Endymon was sent back to Stormwind with only handful of others from his squad who had survived. He had earned his freedom, but found himself back on the streets. '''Modern times At the age of thirty Endymon was alive, but deeply scarred after the war, both physically and mentally. To get rid of the nightmares, he started drinking fiercely. At this time, he also came in contact with other surviving groups from Northrend. These people helped him greatly in the coming months as he was battling against many strange and even terrifying enemies. Always having at least one jug of bourbon at his disposal, Endymon prepared for the unmapped future... 'APPEARANCE AND PERSONALITY' From outside, Endymon is a pretty handsome man, with a strong but lean bodily structure, brown long hair and (usually) well cared mustache and beard. At 5' 7 he's not too tall, but he's agile and able to move extremely silently due to his training. Endymon has a kind of split personality depending on if he's drunk or not. When he's "on the run", he's loud, unpredictable and very susceptible to accidents. He likes to cause ruckus and tease people who are not as drunk as himself. Despite of this, he has a warm heart and (almost) never mean any harm intentionally to anyone. When Endymon is not drinking, it appears that he has surprisingly much of conventional wisdom, and a kind nature hiding behind the appearances. Category:Alliance